Shy Violet and the New Color Kid
by lilcutiegurl2211
Summary: Did you ever wonder what a new Color Kid in Rainbow Land would be like? Well, read and find out!!! R & R PLEASE!!!!!!!!


Title: Shy Violet and the New Color Kid  
  
Author: lilcutiegurl221  
  
A/N: I just thought that I would make one where Shy Violet find a new person that she thinks should become a new color kid, although, it is up to Rainbow Brite, she thought she would ask her. I don't care if you laugh at it because of the whole part of the girl becoming the color kid.  
  
Disclaimer: Reading this, no one has a right to sue me for this story. ALL CHARACTERS ARE NOT MY OWN EXCEPT FOR THE NEW COLOR KID!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****  
  
1. The Finding  
  
*****  
  
It was a bright morning, just like any other morning in Rainbow Land. Shy Violet had just woken up. She went over to her closet and pulled out her Violet oufit. She was happy this morning because Rainbow had asked her to go to Earth and work on everything that needed to be violet. Shy Violet walked out of her room and almost walked into Rainbow.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Rainbow!" said Violet.  
  
"It's alright, Violet. Why don't we go down to breakfast together?" said Rainbow.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Rainbow and Violet walked down the stairs and down the hallway. They finally made it to the kitchen, where all of the other color kids were sitting there talking. Once they saw it was Rainbow who had walked in they got quiet. Buddy Blue went over and pulled out the chair for Rainbow and once she sat down he pushed it towards the table. Red Butler gave Rainbow a plate with a bunch of food on it.  
  
"Why, thank you everyone!" said Rainbow smiling.  
  
"Your welcome!" said Buddy Blue and Red Butler in unison. Rainbow giggled, picked up a fork and knife and ate.  
  
~*~  
  
Violet was putting more color into the Violets that were planted in the park, when she saw her. The most prettiest girl she had ever seen, besides Rainbow, and she was crying! Violet was upset when she saw a boy laughing at her. In Rainbow Land, none of the boys laughed at the girls if they were crying. They would all try to help them.  
  
"Shut up, Jeff and leave me alone!" screamed the girl.  
  
"Aww, come on, Vyolet!" said Jeff to the girl. When Violet heard the girls name, her heart almost dropped. She never knew that people on earth could have the same name as one of the color kids, and she never thought in a million years that it would be hers!  
  
After Jeff saw that he wouldn't be able to get her to stop, he left. Violet decided to go behind a bush close to where Vyolet was and see what she would say under her breath. Violet didn't even get behind the bush when Vyolet said, "What is that? Why is that bush glowing?" Violet gasped, she never guessed in a million years that she would ever come across someone who could see her besides Brian.  
  
Violet decided that she would go back to Rainbow Land, but when she was running to get back to Rainbow Land Vyolet grabbed her arm.  
  
"What are you?" asked Vyolet.  
  
"Um, uh, er... Well, I am a color kid. I come from Rainbow Land." said Violet and then ran off and went back to Rainbow Land. Violet ran as fast as she could to Rainbow's bedroom to tell her what had happened.  
  
"RAINBOW! I AM SO SORRY!" said Violet busting into her room, running over to Rainbow's bed and then starting to cry.  
  
"Violet, what are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong!" said Rainbow.  
  
"Oh yes I did!" said Violet.  
  
"What? What did you do?" said Rainbow with a little concern in her voice.  
  
"I-I-I ran into someone who could see me down on earth!" said Violet and once she said 'earth' she starting crying harder.  
  
"Oh, Violet. What did you tell them?" said Rainbow really upset.  
  
"I told them I was a color kid and I came from Rainbow Land." cried Violet.  
  
"Oh no! You shouldn't have done that!" said Rainbow. "Did you at least tell her not to say anything?"  
  
"No!" cried Violet.  
  
"Well, we have to tell the other kids, but they won't be happy about this!" said Rainbow.  
  
"I know." said Violet. They both stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. They both walked out and Rainbow went to the kitchen as Violet went to go get the other kids for the meeting.  
  
"Well, everyone. I don't know how to say this, but Violet has found someone on earth who could-" started Rainbow, but Violet interrupted.  
  
"Who could see me. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I felt so bad because a boy named Jeff was laughing at her and she was crying. She grabbed my arm when she first said to herself why is the bush glowing and then I started to run away to come back home and she grabbed my arm and asked what I was. I told her I was a color kid and I came from Rainbow Land to put the color Violet into the earth!" cried Violet.  
  
"WHAT?!?" screamed Buddy Blue.  
  
"I didn't mean to! It just came out!" said Violet in between cries.  
  
"Yes, we know you didn't mean to! No one ever means to be found out!" said Rainbow.  
  
"So, what do we do now, Rainbow?" asked Indigo, quietly.  
  
"All we can do is go down to earth and ask the girl not to tell anyone. Were going to have to do this tomorrow!" said Rainbow.  
  
"Okay." said Violet.  
  
~*~  
  
Violet walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to her bedroom. Sitting on the bed was I.Q., Violet's sprite. He wanted to talk to Violet about what had happened with the girl down on earth.  
  
"Violet, what was her name?" asked I.Q.  
  
"It was Vyolet." said Violet.  
  
"Wow! That is strange." said I.Q. with amazment in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I know. That was the only reason why I wanted to go near her to see if she said anything about the boy Jeff who was picking on her." said Violet. "I didn't mean to be seen!"  
  
"I know." said I.Q. getting up from the bed and walking over to the door. "No one means to." and with that he walked out. I.Q. left Violet alone in her room to cry because he knew that would help take the stress out of her. I.Q. decided to go talk with the other sprites about what had happened and Buddy Blue decided to talk to Violet.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" screamed Buddy Blue.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Buddy." said Violet taking her head out of her pillows and looking at him. Buddy didn't move from where he was standing, he just stood there. He didn't know why he didn't want to leave, but he knew he was mad. He finally got the urge to slap Violet, but he knew that would be wrong, so he just left.  
  
"Thank goodness!" said Violet. "I am finally left alone!" She got up and went over to the door to lock it. She didn't want any one to come barging in again. Not after what had happened with Buddy Blue coming in and screaming at her. She had the urge to go over to the door when he was there and scream out for Patty O'Green to get her man, but she knew it would embarress Buddy, so she just waited for him to leave and he finally did.  
  
Violet went over to her desk and opened it. On top of her underware and stuff was a picture of a young girl. It looked just like the girl Vyolet from earth! Violet decided to run to Rainbow's room and find out what this was all about, but she didn't. She decided that she shouldn't say anything even though she wanted to let Rainbow know that she somehow has a picture of the young girl in her dresser. She turned the picture over and it said:  
  
To: The Color Kids at the Color Castle  
  
From: Lady Bright  
  
Message:  
  
Hello Kids! I sent you this picture because her name is Vyolet Waduski and she is an orphan who is really unhappy. A boy named Jeff is always trying to harm her and then laughing at her. She will become a new color kid. Please, whenever you see her, take her back to Rainbow Land and give her a color. Thank you!  
  
Violet gasped, and then she knew she had to give it to Rainbow. She ran to Rainbow's room and gave her the picture.  
  
"Oh no! We have to go to Earth now and find her!" said Rainbow. "Wait a second, maybe Brian knows her!" Rainbow walked over to her dresser and picked up the key that led to earth and put it in her closet door's lock and turned it. It led her to Brian's closet. She opened Brian's door to find him with a book opened and him writing.  
  
"Hey Brian. I have a question." said Rainbow.  
  
"Oh, Hi Rainbow. What is it?" asked Brian going over to Rainbow and taking the picture that she was giving him.  
  
"Do you know her?" asked Rainbow.  
  
"Yes. Her name is Vyolet Waduski. She is an orphan down at Szaruskit's Orphan House." said Brian.  
  
"Thank you, Brian. Can you take Violet and I there?" asked Rainbow as Violet came out of the closet and she shut the door.  
  
"Sure! Lets go!" said Brian. He got up from his chair, closed his book and put his papers and book in the desk. All three of them walked out of his room and Brian told his mom that he was going to go out for a walk. She said okay, and out the door they went. It was a nice Spring morning, after Rainbow had gotten Stormy and Skydancer to stop winter.  
  
They were all walking down the street and made it to Szaruskit's Orphan House, when Violet said, "That's her!" and pointed over to a pretty girl sitting out front of it.  
  
They all walked over and Vyolet jumped up from what she was doing. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I am Brian, this is Rainbow Brite, and you already met Shy Violet." said Brian smiling.  
  
"Uh, yes, I've met her, but I never knew her name was Violet, that's my name too!" said Vyolet. Rainbow walked up closer to Vyolet to talk to her.  
  
"Vyolet, I have a picture here of you and on the back it says that you were supposed to become a Color Kid." said Rainbow nicely.  
  
"A what? What the hell is a Color Kid?" said Vyolet.  
  
Rainbow winced, "Please, do not yell and please do not cuss."  
  
"Alright, sorry." said Vyolet. "Now, can you tell me what a Color Kid is?"  
  
"Sure! A color kid is a kid that is a certain color. Their job in Rainbow Land is to take care of all the things in the world that needs that color. Like Shy Violet here. Her name is Violet and she is Violet. She has to take care of flowers and other things that are that color. Then there is Red Butler, Canary Yellow, Lala Orange, Buddy Blue, Indigo, Patty O'Green, and sometimes Tickled Pink helps out. Oh yeah and Moonglo. Then we have Sprites that help all the color kids with the star sprinkles. The sprites are, Romeo, OJ, Spark, Lucky, Champ, Hammy, IQ, Nite Sprite, and Dee-Lite. My name is Rainbow Brite and my sprites name is Twink. I am the keeper of all colors of the rainbow!" said Rainbow Brite taking a deep breath.  
  
"Wow!" said Vyolet amazed.  
  
Brian laughed and said, "Yeah. It was amazing when I first found out about it, too!" Vyolet looked at Brian and smiled.  
  
"So, How do I get to this, Rainbow Land place?" asked Vyolet.  
  
"Well, were going to take you. Lets go!" said Rainbow.  
  
A/N: Next chapter~Vyolet will take her first look at Rainbow land and Rainbow's world! Read And Review!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
